Une plus de fois
by green smurf
Summary: Histoire courte au sujet de Hermione et de Snape. Hermione peut-il faire face aux démons de son passé ? Veuillez excuser mon français, il n'est pas ma première langue. * ACCOMPLISSEZ * English version also available, posted seperately


Une plus de fois juste une petite histoire j'ai monté avec svp passe en revue tout ^ _ ^ Snape bienvenu Hermione si u n'aiment pas l'allumette ne lisent pas svp excusent mon français si son vraiment mauvais, sa non ma première langue. Il y a une version anglaise de ceci signalé aussi bien e.  
  
Hermione a descendu tranquillement la ruelle de Diagon observant la bousculade d'enfants avec enthousiasme au sujet de la causerie au sujet de Hogwarts, de nouvelles robes longues achetantes et de leurs premières baguettes magiques. Il s'est senti étrange pour être de retour ici. C'avait été tant d'années depuis qu'elle s'était permise de marcher dans le monde wizarding.  
  
La prise d'un siège sur des pensées voisines d'un Hermione de banc a erré de nouveau à son temps chez Hogwarts. Reliving l'élévation de la mort de Voldermort et de Ron à ses mains. Les larmes sont venues à elle des yeux à ceci...  
  
Il avait été leur sixièmes année et elle, Harry et Ron ont eu être fait face de nouveau par le seigneur foncé, le prenant vers le bas, une fois pour toutes mais dans le processus ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami et l'amoureux-Ron avait rencontré son extrémité. Hermione avait laissé le monde wizarding peu ensuite. Elle peut avoir a aimé été une sorcière mais elle a eu a aimé Ron davantage, et il était été un magicien qui avait tué Ron.  
  
Elle a eu a simplement marché hors d'un jour sans mot à n'importe qui. C'était son dos de première fois. Pendant presque 10 années elle avait truqué être une normale humain-aucunes puissances, rien. La vie dans le monde de muggle avait été bonne pendant un moment où elle pouvait oublier Hogwarts, et feint. Mais elle pouvait seulement en mesure à pour tellement longtemps. Le mensonge avait pris son péage. Une coquille cassée de ce qu'avait par le passé été elle, souffrant. Aussi dur qu'il était elle a su qu'elle devrait retourner et essayer et faire des choses que droit-elle ne pourrait pas courir de ses démons pour toujours.  
  
Ses pensées se sont cassées de nouveau au présent, clignotant pour enlever les larmes menaçant de tomber, Hermione s'est levé et a continué en bas de la route. Elle s'est arrêtée en dehors du magasin de baguette magique et de prendre un souffle profond écrit.  
  
Snape a égrappé en bas de la ruelle de Knockturn ses robes longues se soulevant derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas croire que Dumbledor était toujours dessus à lui au sujet de cette fille stupide. Ne pourrait-il pas voir qu'elle ne revenait pas ? Hermione avait choisi un chemin différent pour elle-même et il avait été parfaitement heureux avec lui. Il plus a dû n'accepter ses connaître-toutes manières ou comme elle mignonne a semblé quand elle 'exprimait son avis.'Snape a rapidement poussé la pensée hors de sa tête. Il était de bonnes 15 années plus qu'elle. Sans compter que He ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle avait 17 ans, droit après l'incident entier de Voldermort. Il s'est rappelé la dépression qu'elle avait soufferte après, et elle se courbant vers le haut sur son épaule. Il avait aidé son une nuit avec un breuvage magique et il avait fini dans le sien écoutant elle versent son coeur dehors, comment les choses avaient été précaires avec la sa et Ron, comment elle a eu l'a aimé tellement mais n'avait jamais eu la chance de trier des choses et de lui dire ce que s'est sentie elle, comment il sentant la même solitude lui a dit au sujet de son épouse le laissant pour des autres. Il s'est rappelé le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé dans leur peine et besoin d'amour alors. Mais c'avait été erroné, eux que tous les deux l'ont su et n'avait jamais convenu l'a laissé se produire encore-il avait été une erreur stupide, un moment faible est qui ce qu'elle avait dit de toute façon.  
  
Mais il a poussé cela a pensé hors de son esprit et lui est allé trouver les derniers ingrédients nécessaires pour le breuvage magique de cheminement qu'il utilisé pour la trouver. Dumbledor avait eu de la vision stupide au sujet d'elle devant revenir, pour sauver sa propre vie, et il avait décidé de enrôler l'aide de Snapes. "pourquoi je?" il a pensé à se pendant qu'il payait une certaine fourrure d'ours blanc et marchait hors du magasin. "I a finalement pensé que j'étais au-dessus d'elle, s'inquiéter arrêté d'elle, poussé lui jusqu'ici hors de son esprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir mais elle a" secouer sa tête comme si essayant d'expulser physiquement les pensées de sa tête. Il a commencé avalent en arrière la ruelle vers la ruelle de Diagon. Quand il l'y est arrivé se dirigent vers le chaudron perméable, pour obtenir une salle pour la nuit plutôt que de voyager de nouveau à Hogwarts immédiatement, il a également signifié qu'il pourrait travailler dans sa chambre là, non interrompu, au lieu dans de son bureau ou pièce chez Hogwarts où un étudiant ou un professeur était susceptible de le déranger.  
  
Hermione a regardé autour du petit magasin, les mémoires de son plus jeune flooding d'années par son esprit primordialement, elle a exigé délicatement et par derrière une étagère une tête familière a sauté dehors. "Ahhhh, mme. Granger 'a pensé qu'il ne serait pas longtemps avant que je vous aie vu ici."Hermione a rougi légèrement se rappelant le jour où elle avait cassé sa baguette magique et a marché loin de la vie elle a sue. "yeh d'Ummm, I...."elle a traîné outre de savoir pas vraiment quoi dire. "c'est mme. tout à fait tout-droite Granger, Hmmmmmm... J'ai juste la chose, essaye ici ceci."il a dit pendant qu'il lui remettait une baguette magique. Un froid a fonctionné vers le haut de l'épine de Hermione pendant qu'elle sentait le familier, beaucoup manqué, se sentir de tenir une baguette magique dans sa main, le tressaillement d'avoir son dos de magie. Le commerçant a souri sciemment à elle et a procédé en l'aidant avec son achat prenant plusieurs pièces de monnaie de sa bourse qu'elle a payée sa nouvelle baguette magique et se dirige vers le chaudron perméable pour une boisson et une nuit tôt. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa montre de muggle et a pensé "une nuit très tôt," elle a marmonné à elle-même, la noter était seulement 5:30 P.M., mais en dépit de ceci elle a été épuisée, son re-entry au monde wizarding l'avait fatiguée dehors avec émotion et physiquement. Hermione a activé son pas attendant avec intérêt un lit chaud et les bonnes nuits se reposent. Snape ne semblait pas vraiment où il allait comme il se dirige vers le chaudron perméable, il est resté là souvent quand il voyageait, ou travaillant à quelque chose qui n'a eu besoin d'aucune interruption. Pour cette raison il n'a pas vraiment eu besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait la bonne manière, et les gens ont su pour se déplacer autour de lui. Il a fait une figure imposante habillée dans le noir, avec un air menaçant sur son visage. Il s'est concentré sur l'image de Hermione l'accusant de la discrimination dans une de ses classes il y a des années et a senti un autre éclat de colère et d'anéantissement. Car il est entré dans le chaudron perméable il a rencontré par hasard directement quelqu'un. "montre où vous allez !"il a écorcé ne pas prendre la peine de regarder qui il avait frappé. "désolé."est venue la réponse marmonnée d'une voix qui a semblé étrangement familière. Snape regardé vers le bas et a été choqué pour voir un visage du passé. Avec ses cheveux touffus et grands yeux de brun Hermione a regardé exactement la même chose, excepté le reflet dans elle les yeux qui ont montré les années des difficultés qu'elle avait supportées. "Hermione !"il a hurlé professeur avec début" !"elle a renvoyé et a décomposé tomber sur son coffre et sobbing hors des années du mal et de la solitude qu'elle a eu le feutre.  
  
Snape a enroulé ses bras autour de la petite fille, laissant son dégagement tout qu'elle se sentait. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi il l'a laissée faire ceci, mais pour quelque raison il a eu une tache molle pour la fille. "ne mentent pas à vous-même Severus, vous savent que la raison que vous faites ceci est parce que vous aimez la fille."son esprit taunting le. Il a ignoré la pensée et a doucement enlevé Hermione de son coffre. "venez, pas ici devant tout le monde, droit dans la porte."elle a dit tranquillement à elle, puis dans une voix plus forte exigée à Tom" je prendrai mon pièce habituelle ce soir, petit déjeuner à 8 si vous satisferiez."Tom incliné la tête brusque, Snape était venu ici pendant longtemps et ils ont eu leur propre arrangement. Tom a donné à Snape sa propres clef et pièce sans interruptions et dans Snape de retour dépanné avec faire des breuvages magiques et ainsi de suite pour que Tom se vende. Aussi bien que payer la salle naturellement.  
  
Le fil Hermione de Snape en haut un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir de tomber, comme le faisait il ainsi il scowled en colère au peuple qui les tiraient des regards étranges. Quand il a obtenu en haut il l'a reposée avalent sur le lit et marché plus d'aux petits équipements de cuisine et fait lui une tasse du thé. Le lui remettant, il s'est assis à côté de la sa et de regarder dans elle des yeux tranquillement, doucement demandé lui pour dire son histoire. Hermione regardé dans ses yeux s'inquiétants mais juste ne pourrait pas s'apporter parler le bruit bâilloné dans sa gorge et les larmes ont débordé. Snape a plié ses bras autour d'elle et l'a tirée de nouveau près de lui. Hermione s'est penché dans son chaud embrassent. Les larmes lentement arrêtées comme elle est tombée endormi courbée vers le haut contre son vieux professeur. Snape s'est reposé tranquillement avec ses bras autour de la fille de sommeil. Lentement l'excédent de tiredness l'a pris trop et il étendent soigneusement Hermione vers le bas et s'étendent à côté d'elle tombant dans le premier sommeil profond qu'il avait eu depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Ils appareillent ont réveillé le matin suivant pour constater qu'autrefois pendant la nuit ils avaient fonctionné leurs manières dans les bras de chacun. Rougissant ils ont séparé et Snape montés hors du lit. l'"petit déjeuner d'Umm sera ici bientôt..."il n'a pas vraiment su ce qui exactement à dire à elle. l'"yeh d'umm, merci, umm est lui ok si j'ai une douche d'abord?" Hermione s'est senti également embarrassé par ce qui se produisait.  
  
Comme l'eau chaude a fonctionné au-dessus de son Hermione essayé pour rassembler ses pensées. Que faisait-elle ici avec Snape ? Pourquoi était-il été si gentil lui ? Était ce qui se sentait elle pour lui normale ? Pourquoi les sentiments fonctionnaient-ils environ comme ceci ? Elle a fait un pas hors de la douche et a enroulé une serviette autour d'elle-même. Réalisation qu'elle n'a eu aucun vêtements frais dans la chambre avec elle dans la salle de bains elle a fait une pointe autour de la porte pour s'assurer que Snape a eu le sien tour arrière et rapidement a fonctionné plus d'à son sac pour saisir quelques robes longues propres. Snape a tourné autour et l'a vue, l'"OH ! Umm I désolé oh..."et il a tourné arrondissent en arrière rapidement.  
  
Un peu de moment plus tard (quand étaient toutes les deux entièrement vêtues) elles se sont assises pour déjeuner. D'abord lui était maladroit, mais après que quelques moments la conversation commencée pour couler et les choses aient été faciles entre eux. des "mercis de s'occuper de moi la nuit passée, je l'apprécie vraiment Snape," "Severus" "ce qui?" "appelez- moi Severus" "Umm Severus correct, puits que j'ai voulu demander si je pourrais passer quelques plus de jours ici, je signifie seulement si son bien avec vous, je ne veux pas imposer ou quelque chose.."Severus a souri à travers la table à elle," vous pouvez rester aussi long que vous aimez "Hermione penché à travers la table et l'avez donné que un baiser sur la joue" vous remercient."Severus a été complètement rapporté par ceci" n'importe quand." Severus est revenu à la salle plus tard que nuit après avoir assorti quelques choses dehors-telles car entrant en contact Dumbledor- à la trouvaille Hermione avait fait cuire le dîner pour elles. "j'ai juste voulu dire vous remercie de me laisser la rester ici" lui ai dit "je vous ai dit il était très bien, vous n'a pas dû faire ce" Severus répondu "que j'ai voulu à," et elle a fait un saut chez lui, lui donnant une étreinte avant qu'il ait su que ce qui se produisait ses lèvres était sur le sien et il l'avait tirée près de lui. Hermione n'a pas même essayé de lui résister et fondu dans son corps fort. "attendez," Severus dit se tirant loin (le plus à contrecoeur)"nous ne devrions pas faire ceci, vous êtes seulement juste revenu à ici et..."il a traîné outre de savoir pas vraiment s'expliquer. Il l'a aimée tellement qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir la pensée il pourrait blesser ses plus. "vous avez raison que nous ne devrions pas" Hermione dit et écarté , "pourquoi nous juste ne mangeons pas le dîner et n'oublions pas lui?" "Yeh laisse juste manger ceci." Ils se sont assiss et ont mangé dans le silence et quand ils tous les deux sont devenus fatigués chute de Hermione endormie dans le lit et Severus a dormi sur le divan.  
  
Bien qu'il ait seulement projeté rester quelques nuits au chaudron perméable il s'est bientôt transformé en quelques semaines. Au-dessus d'eux changement de Hermione de scie de Severus lentement, elle n'a plus semblé si délaissé et perdu. Les deux d'entre eux étaient devenus étroits, scie de Hermione un côté de lui qu'elle seulement avait par le passé vu avant. Ils se sont souvent reposés jusqu'aux petites heures parlant des 10 dernières années, comment Hermione se sentait, ce qui elle avaient fait. Severus est tombé amoureux davantage d'elle pendant qu'il finissait par la connaître, mais il a su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Hermione l'a senti aussi. Chaque jour elle a désiré ardemment pour lui dire que qu'elle s'est sentie, embrasser lui encore, mais elle se sont tenus en arrière. Elle avait il y a bien longtemps décidé de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec lui. Ses pensées, comme Severus ont eu quelques nuits avant, erré de nouveau à cette nuit il y a tant d'années quand elles avaient partagé ce baiser, cela avaient été les seules l'autre heure où elle avait vu ce côté de lui.  
  
Que nuit ils se sont reposés sur le divan buvant ensemble du café et ne parlant de rien en particulier, Hermione a eu son chef se reposer sur l'épaule de Severus pendant qu'ils parlaient, et il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment noté qu'ils se reposaient comme ceci, ils juste étaient lentement entrés dans l'un l'autre car la nuit avait progressé. Severus a réalisé ceci soudainement, et a cessé de parler la mi phrase. "ce qui est erroné?" Hermione lui a demandé que "I, puits son rien I juste, esprit" il n'a jamais marmonné l'essai de trouver une excuse. "aucun dites-moi, ce qui est lui?" "je ne peux pas vous dire que, I, je doivent disparaître" et il s'est levé et a marché hors de laisser un Hermione très confus se reposant toute seule. 'pourquoi il font cela?' elle a pensé, 'Why'd qu'il laissent?' "Dieu I l'aiment !"elle a murmuré dehors fort. Cette pensée était nouvelle à elle, a-t-elle su qu'elle a aimé lui, mais l'amour ? Elle n'a pas eu a aimé n'importe qui pendant une si longue heure "je dois le trouver !"et elle s'est épuisée la porte à la recherche de lui.  
  
Snape a descendu la route pensant à se, 'je ne peut pas faire ceci, il est faux, pourquoi elle sentirait la même chose de toute façon ? Elle est si belle.'il a tourné en rond et a commencé à marcher en arrière vers l'hôtel, il ne pourrait pas lui dire que qu'il s'est senti, mais il ne pourrait pas la laisser là toute seule non plus. Pendant qu'il s'activait vers l'hôtel il a couru le smack dans Hermione encore. "Hermione !"" Severus, je dois vous dire que quelque chose, je ne peut pas le maintenir plus long de vous. Severus Je t'aime."" je t'aime trop "et avec cela qu'il s'est penché vers le bas et l'a embrassée.  
  
Veuillez excuser mon français très mauvais, et le passez en revue svp ! Vert D'Amour 


End file.
